A god at school
by purplecabbage
Summary: Dave is the only one to survive. He manages to stop the clock and turn back time. But only for himself. OOCness. Slightly sad stuck but not too much (I think) Dave's POV.


A god at school.

The clock ticked. It ticked. And ticked. And ticked. I stood before it. Towering above any skyscraper I didn't stand a chance to see the time on the face. The room was black. Then red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet. White. The colours flashed in random sequences. I could not even state a single colour, really.  
>It just kept ticking. I dived deep into my self conscious. Find the gears. Stop the ticking. Stop the time. Stop it. I reached to grab the metaphorical orb of light.<br>Gears surrounded me. No hardware or software this will have to be done manually. Some spines at the speed of puppet ass. Stop. Others as still as Karkles dick. Start. The gears vanished.  
>The clock stood no more. It disappeared right in front of my feet. Thank god that the ticking has stopped. I pull my god tier hood up. Dead dave called from the sealing and I disappeared.<br>The end.

Psych!

I awoke. On my bed. In the apartment. Fuck. What happened? I drag my feet up. I was still wearing my god tier pj's however they seemed much bigger. I walked over to the window. The streets were filled with the thugs that I grew up around. Even though I was used to this lifestyle I had already grown accustom to another. So it strikes me as odd. I dwelled into my internal clock. Age- thirteen. Date- April 13.  
>Crap.<br>I must have done some weird time shit to get to here. Right before sburb stated. I guess this is atone in which we all disappeared and no game session took place or -at least- no meteors fell.  
>Looking at pesterchum I found that I was the only one alive. Did they all...die? My stomach twisted and knotted. Is this it then? It's just me. Me against the world. Not ready to face the real life of a 13 year old kid when I mentally am 16 or more. It's a serious doubt that most 16 year olds could put up with what I've been through and keep the stoic facial expressions.<br>Then it hit me. Hard. John was gone. Rose was gone. Jade was gone. The trolls were gone as well as the alpha kids. Bro was long gone. I am all that's left. The truth of the knight of time. Could he, would he, should he die?  
>I walk around the empty apartment. Smuppets and shitty swords littered the place. No apple juice or edible substance to be found. Dawning upon me was the fact that I would have to go to school tomorrow. Whenever that would come. Time seems so messed up right now yet the clocks and gears tell me otherwise. I drag my self back to my room I had to prepare my self for the day ahead. I wasn't ready for this kind of shit. I'm meant to be a god of this world yet I don't even know the outcome of that failed game. And if this is the outcome, I'm not sure I like it.<br>I set my glasses on the side. I try to await the dream bubbles. Sleep did not come too easily. How hard is it to slip into unconsciousness?  
>No dream bubbles. Only nightmares that haunted my sleep. All of my friends, family and 'some' that I can tolerate. Needless to say I woke in a cold sweat at 5am.<br>Flinging off the covers and dragging myself off of the sticky sheet. I walked into the bathroom. Puppet came flying out of the shower. The hot steaming water pounded on my back. 13 year old me looks weird. I would hate to be davesprite. He really must have had a culture shock. I guess his dead too.  
>The cool tiles chill my wet feet. I sense it's 6 now. I vaguely remember leaving the flat at 7:30 for the bus to shitty school. I would skive however bro is not here. It feels odd to be here without him...so maybe school would be a god thing.<br>I stand but naked with the blow drier and dry my hair. Once it is done I style it to its natural (fake) style. I then proceed the task of getting dressed. I discard most of the god tier outfit as it's miles too big and put on my record shirt and some black skinny jeans- however I kept the cape (my beloved cape). 7:00.  
>I grabbed my bag and check to see I I had everything I needed; but instead I was greeted by puppet ass. Nice bro. Real nice. Or dead nice. Why do I keep doing this to my self? I gather up all the utensils that I could just about remember I needed. I walked to the front door.<br>We're doing it man.  
>We're making this happen.<br>The wide world. It makes a change. It's not so bid now. Not after what I ha seen. My cape trailed behind me. The lift was out of use, stairs it was. No. I was warned of them stairs. Using my godly powers I flew down; careful of on goers and lookers but not too careful.  
>I stood at the bus stop. A guy named George stood beside me.<br>"Hia Dave! Why were you off yesterday? Did something happen? Were you ill?"  
>Shit. A serving of oh snap was delivered to me.<br>"And what's up with that cape? You're not a hero dave!"  
>If only he knew. I turn to face him. Opened my mouth. Then the bus turned up so I shut it. Good thing I always have good timing.<br>The bus was crammed. Since when were there ever so many people. My social skills with other human beings has gone down the shit pan. I wonder if they all had grey skin and candy corn horns I would be able to talk to them better. Lose my cool? No way, not even when I hold up a queue of people whist looking for some change.  
>The bus ride was dry and uneventful. Moreover it didn't take three years to complete which I am more than grateful for. I don't know how much longer I could have survived without getting one of my shitty broken swords out.<br>I take a big sigh as I look at the grey building afoot. It gave me a headache. I could just imagine John running up from behind me. Of course this doesn't happen. He's dead now.  
>I walk through the hall. People stare at my cape. However they do not understand the sentimental value it holds for me. How could they? I try my hardest to remember what locker was mine but found it to be impossible. So I end up wondering the corridors to see if anything jogs my memory. The bell rang and no cigar.<br>I end up being the last person to walk into the class room. Everyone else is already sitting down. I must have spaced out for a moment as everyone was looking at me.  
>"David!" The teacher repeated.<br>" I am not going to let you stand there for the whole lesson! So take those ridiculous shades off- and the cape (it's school,not a convention)- and I want no bullshit from your brother again!"  
>Crap. That hit a nerve. I resist the urge to shout at her. Instead I'm stuck to the spot. Shit. Fuck. Crap. My language is obviously taken some hints from Karkat.<br>" Fine then dave if you won't sit down can you tell us the reason why you were not in school yesterday? Did your brother say you could have the day off again?"  
>I look at her. My eye twitches. No. She doesn't get away with it this time. I walk up to the desk and sit on it.<br>"Hold you hats this is going to be one story." I start. She doesn't look impressed but doesn't stop me.  
>"Ok, so your yesterday was like 3 years ago for me but time shenanigans fuck things over sideways. So on April 13, my online friend-John-started this game called Sburb and I ended up entangled in its web. I'll spear you the details and get to the facts- we were trolled by trolls, my bro was killed by Jack Noir, in the end we had to scratch our game session and run away. This also means that for it to succeed I would have to ascend to the god tier. Knight of time is my title. Then me and my ectosibling where on this meteor for 3 years with the trolls. That was sure fun. But now after all that and some more stuff that I don't want to explain; everyone died. I was only able to survive due to my godly powers. So in short I am a god and am supreme to all of you." I finish my Story and to tell the truth nobody beloved me so I up and flew to my desk. At least teach isn't nagging at me to take my shades off.<p> 


End file.
